Arrow Gun
The arrow gun is one of the six main hazards featured on Happy Wheels, added on v1.47 on September 16th, 2011 along with the chain. It shares many similarities with the harpoon gun. It has a silver, metallic (possibly concrete) base, smaller than the harpoon gun's base, with a crossbow-type device perched on top of it. The arrow gun shoots 10 arrows, which usually don't kill the character instantaneously, but can slow the character. An arrow will kill the character if it penetrates the head and enters the skull, like the harpoon gun. Users can set the rate of fire between 1 and 10, with 1 being the slowest and 10 being the fastest (5 is the default setting). Unlike the harpoon gun, the arrow gun can be either set to fixed or not fixed. Users can use it as a weapon to strike NPCs down if it is set to not fixed. It can also be used in vehicles, when you place a pin joint on it and the vehicle so you can shoot NPCs and food items. Glitches *There is a simple glitch to the arrow gun. If you highlight the rate of fire and type in a number anything above 10 then press enter, it will fire twice as fast as rate of fire 10. This has been fixed. *Similar to the glitch above, the firing power can be set to zero, by typing 0 in and pressing enter, although this does not affect anything. *If you set the rotation to "-" the arrow gun will become uninteractive and it will not shoot arrows. *Sometimes, an arrow can cut someone apart if the player is going at a high speed. *If an arrow gun is part of a group (not connected with a pin joint), the game will freeze if the arrow gun detects a character and will not unfreeze until it is away from the character(s). Trivia *The silver, metallic, possibly concrete block holding the arrow gun is very similar to that of the harpoon gun, although the arrow gun's is smaller and has a fixable option toggle. *It is possible to put numerous arrow guns together to make a very deadly weapon. *When attached to a custom vehicle it can be set to fire with a certain button. This may be used to give the vehicle a ranged attack. *Unlike the harpoon gun, it can be set to only shoot NPCs. Another quality it has that harpoon guns don't is that it does not have an anchor toggle, and that the arrow gun can be unfixed. *They are commonly used in levels in which you run from arrows and try to make it to the finish line. *If you attach an arrow gun to a custom vehicle, the amount of arrows is unlimited. The arrow that was fired from that vehicle first and is not broken will automatically break when an 11th arrow is fired, then the second arrow will break when the 12th arrow is fired, and so on. *Each arrow gun not connected to a vehicle can only fire up to 10 arrows. *When you hover over to the "don't shoot player" check box, there is a typo in the yellow box. "Uncheck this if you only want the gun to target non-player characters. It says "Uncheck" instead of "Check". *Arrow guns with the "don't shoot player" option unchecked that are attached to a custom vehicle can still shoot the player riding it. *If a lot of arrow guns are placed on top of each other, the game will freeze. *Arrows can stick to characters, but not food items. *Like the harpoon gun, the arrow gun uses a "predicting aim" system where the arrows can almost always precisely hit the character when he/she is moving at any speed in any direction. *An arrow gun can detect characters from up to 400 pixels away from either side of it in horizontal distance and 400 pixels away in vertical distance - the same range as a harpoon gun. Gallery Arrow.svg|An arrow. Bloody Arrows.svg|The various bloody arrows. Custom Vehicle with both jets and an arrow gun.png|Vehicle using the arrow gun. Play Now Arrows.jpg|A banner featuring the arrow gun. Screen Shot 2013-04-03 at 4.06.57 PM.png|Two arrows. One bloody and one not bloody. Shoot A Fruit.png|Arrow guns shooting food items. Screen Shot 2014-07-17 at 5.20.28 PM.png|A common arrow run level. Videos Category:Hazards Category:2011 Category:Level Editor Category:Special Items Category:Guns Category:Sharp Objects Category:Non-Breakable Items Category:V1.47